


Gabrielle // (Gabriel x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Garth and Bess, Mostly Fluff, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: After the boys tried and failed to exorcise Lucifer from Cas, Y/N decided to take off with her daughter to keep her safe until all the Lucifer and Darkness business was taken care of. What happens when Y/N brings her daughter back to the Bunker after over four months of being gone?





	Gabrielle // (Gabriel x Reader)

"Are we almost there, mommy?" Y/N's seven and a half year old daughter, Gabrielle, asked as they were riding in the car.

Y/N smiled as she drove an old classic cherry red Cadillac. It was one they had found in the Bunker garage, and it was also one that had become Gabrielle's favorite. She loved its cherry red color.

Y/N glanced in the rearview mirror to see her daughter looking at her. "Yes, sweetie, we're almost there. Did you have fun staying at auntie Bess and uncle Garth's?"

Gabrielle nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Auntie Bess said that the next time we come over that i can help pick out a name for the baby."

Y/N smiled at that as she pressed a button on the garage remote, making the Bunker's sizable garage door begin to slide open.

It didn't take long before Y/N was parking the car next to the oh-so familiar 1967 black Chevy Impala.

"I guess the boys aren't out on a hunt." Y/N thought to herself as she got out of the car and began to help Gabrielle out of the back seat. Y/N had taken Gabrielle and gone off and stayed at Bess and Garth's for a few months while the boys tried to finish sorting out the whole Casifer and Darkness business. The deciding factor that had made Y/N decide to take off with Gabrielle had been when the boys had tried to exorcise Lucifer from Cas. When Amara had taken him hostage was when Y/N and the boys had decided that getting Gabrielle away from all the conflict was probably the best and safest decision. After somewhere around four and a half months, Y/N and Gabrielle were finally coming back home to the bunker because Dean had finally called and said that everything was finally done and over with.

He wouldn't give her much more information than that. Just that she could come back and that everything would be explained better.

"Here you go, Gabby." Y/N said as she handed her a small backpack from the trunk.

Once Y/N got all the rest of the bags, she and Gabrielle made their way over to the small staircase that led from the garage and up into the Bunker itself.

"Sam! Dean! We're home!" Y/N called out to them as they walked to the entrance that led into the war room from the hallway. "Please te--"

Her words died when she came upon the sight of Sam and Dean sitting around the map table with whom she presumed to be their apparently-not-so-dead mother along with who she hoped to be Castiel. Not only that, but Chuck and Amara were also standing in the entrance that lead into the library.

Y/N put a protective hand on Gabrielle's shoulder as she let her eyes wonder around all the people in the room.

She then turned her head to look down at Gabrielle. "Sweetie, why don't you go take your stuff to your room and I'll be there in a few minutes to help you unpack."

"Okay, mommy." Gabrielle answered before skipping over towards the library so she could get to the hallway that led to all the bedrooms. She stopped for a second and looked up at Chuck and Amara curiously before just continuing on to the hallway.

Y/N watched and waited until she knew Gabrielle wouldn't be able to hear before returning her attention back to everyone else.

"Okay..." Y/N started slowly, finally speaking to all the people in the room. "Explain."

Dean sighed. "So, Chuck is God."

"Dude." Sam elbowed him in the side. "Way to break it to her gently."

"Excuse them, Y/N." Cas said as he stood up from the table and walked over to her.

She eyed him wearily. "Cas... Is it really you?"

He stopped right in front of her and nodded. "Yes. It's really me."

Y/N stared at him for a moment longer until her face broke out into a gentle smile before she embraced him into a tight hug.

"It's good to have you back." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's good to be back." He replied, pulling away from her.

Y/N then turned her head, looking at all the Winchesters sitting at the table.

"Y/N," Sam began, putting a hand on his mother's shoulder. "This is our mother Mary. Amara brought her back to life."

She nodded and walked over to Mary as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Mary." Y/N said honestly, grabbing Mary's hands and giving them a gentle squeeze.

She smiled kindly at Y/N. "Likewise, dear."

Y/N smiled at her once more before finally turning to acknowledge Chuck and Amara.

She walked up to stand right in front of Chuck. "So, you're God."

He nodded. "But please, just continue calling me Chuck. Like you always did."

Y/N nodded slightly before hugging him. She actually become fairly good friends with Chuck right after she and the Winchesters had met him for the first time.

When she pulled away from Chuck she then turned to face Amara completely.

"I definitely didn't expect to ever see you again." Y/N told her.

"Believe me," Amara began. "I don't think anyone expected for any of us to be standing where we are right now."

Y/N nodded in agreement. "Thank you for bringing Sam and Dean's mom back. That was very kind of you."

Amara actually gave her a small smile. "Thank you for... saying thank you. You are reacting to all of this quite calmly."

Y/N laughed lightly at that, turning back around to address everyone at once. "Yes, well, in this life and with who all of us are, is there really anything that is truly surprising anymore?"

"Mommy!" Gabrielle voice called out from the distance.

"Oh, that's my cue." Y/N said as she picked back up her's and the rest of Gabrielle's bags before walking in between Chuck and Amara to go into the hallway. "I'm coming, sweetheart!"

Everyone watched Y/N disappear into the hallway before turning and looking at each other.

"Do you think she'll like the surprise?" Amara asked.

Chuck smiled and laid a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder. "I think she will."

"Yeah, well, she deserves it." Dean said as he got up from the table and started heading towards the kitchen. He then paused in the doorway, and turned around to look at everyone else. "And so does Gabby."

With that, he turned back around and continued on his way.

"By the way..." Sam turned his head to look over at Chuck. "How is the surprise coming along?"

Chuck poofed up his 'World's Greatest Dad' mug and took a sip from it before speaking. "Well, it takes a lot of power. It's not like a regular surprise, so therefore it takes longer. It should be done within a few more days."

_2 days later, Evening_...

"How are you doing, Cas?" Y/N asked as she stirred a big pot of homemade chicken noodle soup on the stove. "We haven't gotten much time to talk since Gabby and I have been back."

"It's almost... surreal to have father back. It's good, though." He answered as he leaned against the kitchen island, glancing over his shoulder to see Amara and Chuck sitting at the dining table a little distance away. He then turned back to look at Y/N as she continued to cook. "And even though I never really new Amara way back when, it's... nice to have her back as well."

"Well, everyone deserves to be surrounded by family. No matter what form." She replied as she added a little bit of pepper to the soup.

A short distance away, With Chuck and Amara...

"How much longer, brother?" Amara asked quietly as she sat across from Chuck. "I can hardly stand the suspense."

"Ahhh! Uncle Cas, help me!" Gabrielle squealed in laughter as she ran past the kitchen doorway, followed by Sam and Dean as they chased her.

Chuck smiled fondly as he watched Castiel smile wide and rush out of the room, Y/N laughing and shaking her head before going back to cooking.

He turned his attention back to Amara. "Soon. Hopefully by tomorrow night."

Amara nodded, glancing over at the doorway and seeing that Dean and Sam were now being chased by Gabrielle and Cas.

"She looks just like him." Amara commented, turning her attention back to her brother.

Chuck nodded in agreement. "She does. I put a protective hand over her even when she was still in Y/N's womb. No harm will ever come to her. You know, it's believed that I made Nephilims forbidden. But in truth, they aren't really. I'll allow it if the angel and human are soulmates."

Amara nodded, glancing over at Y/N before speaking quietly to Chuck. "Aren't you a little worried she hasn't brought up or asked about... him, yet?"

"Not really. I know what she's thinking. She's only staying quiet about it because she's scared to ask." He answered. "But, it'll all be sorted soon enough."

_1 day later, Evening_...

"What do you wanna watch for movie night, Gabby?" Y/N asked as she and Gabrielle knelt in front of the movie cabinet that was under the TV.

"What about..." She trailed off as her little fingers trailed over the many movie titles until it stopped on one particular movie. "The Avengers!"

"That's sounds like a great idea." Y/N smiling.

"Yeah, we haven't watched that in a long time." Dean commented as he and Sam entered the room, both taking seat down on the couch.

"Yay!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she ran over to the couch and clambered up to sit in between the two Winchester brothers.

Y/N giggled. "I'll go make some popcorn."

She then exited the room and passed Cas and Mary on her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, Y/N." Cas said, stopping her in her tracks. "I believe my father wanted to speak to you."

She quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. "Okay, where is he?"

"In the kitchen." Mary replied.

"Good. That's just where I was going." She said before continuing on her way, missing the slight and knowing smiles on Cas and Mary's faces as they watched her go.

In the kitchen...

"I heard I was wanting to be spoken to." Y/N said as she entered the kitchen, seeing Chuck leaning against the kitchen island.

He nodded as he watched her get out a couple of bowls to put popcorn in. "Yes. So... How are you doing, Y/N? You doing okay?"

"Um... I guess." She answered, confused at his question. "Why?"

"Just curious." He replied.

"You're God. Couldn't you just figure out how I'm doing without even asking me?"

"I could." He told her honestly. "But, I prefer to let people tell me for themselves."

"Ah, I see." She said as she began popping popcorn in the microwave. "Where's Amara?"

"She's up in Heaven. She likes to walk around the Garden in the evening."

"Mm." She hummed in response as she grabbed the cinnamon out of the cabinet so she could sprinkle it on some popcorn for Gabby. That was her favorite way to eat popcorn. "Chuck, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He replied, standing up straighter.

"Why do you really want to talk to me? I can tell you're holding something back." She said, not even turning to face him as she took out the bag of popcorn from the microwave before putting another one in.

He chuckled lightly. "I knew it would come back to bite me when I created you to be so perceptive like that. But yeah, you're right. There is more."

"I'm listening." Y/N said as she started shaking the cinnamon over the popcorn she had put in a small bowl just for Gabrielle.

"I suppose there's really no easy way to say or ask this, but I guess I'll just come right out with it." He said, taking a breath. "Do you miss Gabriel?"

She just about choked on a drink of water she had just taken. "W-what?"

"I know it's kinda out of the blue. I mean, after all this time, it's still probably not easy to talk about it."

Y/N just sighed. "Well... Of course I miss him. I mean the fact that he wasn't there when Gabby was born. Or when she took her first steps and said her first word. Which was 'moose', by the way. Yeah, Sam wasn't too amused. Although Crowley found it hilarious. I'm telling you, despite all the negative things, you're granddaughter has brought so much joy to not only my life, but the boys' and Cas' lives as well."

A smile spread across Chuck's face. "You called her my granddaughter."

"Well, she technically is." Y/N answered with a slight smile as she poured the rest of the popcorn from the bags into the other bowls. "Why are you asking me all this?"

"I want to do something for you." He said, "And for Gabrielle."

Y/N tilted her head in confusion. "What are you getting at?"

He smiled gently at her before just flipping his invisible light switch, making the kitchen be enveloped by this inexplicable brightness.

Y/N had to cover her eyes to block out the sheer brightness until it dimmed down.

The sight that greeted her when the room was back to its normal lighting was something that almost made her drop the bowl of popcorn she was holding.

"Here." Chuck said, taking the bowl from her before grabbing the other ones. "I'll leave you two to talk."

Y/N didn't even reply to Chuck and just continued to stare at Gabriel.

They both kinda just stood there, looking at each other and not speaking.

"I-I can't believe this..." Y/N said in almost a whisper.

"Hey, sugar..." He said taking a step forward. "It's... it's really good to see you."

She swallowed hard. "H-Hi, Gabriel..."

He chuckled softly coming up to stand right in front of her. "Hi, sugar."

Tears started escaping the corners of her eyes before she launched herself into his arms.

"I-I missed you... so much." She mumbled into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you, too." He said, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of her coconut shampoo.

"So..." She began, clearing her throat as she pulled away from him. "Your dear old dad brought you back, huh?"

"That seems to be the case, sugarplum." He chuckled, running his hands up and down her arms. "You mind telling me a little more, though? I haven't exactly been back for long and I don't know all the details myself. Why am I back?"

"Well, that's... that's a long story. And more of a complex answer than you think." Y/N said, trying to find the best way to answer him. "I... I guess it'll be better if I just show you. Come on."

He took her outstretched hand, letting her lead him out the kitchen and down the hallway towards the living room.

They stopped and peeked around the doorframe to see into the living room, seeing Gabrielle sitting in between Sam and Dean, Chuck and Cas sitting on the floor in front of them and Mary sitting in a chair off to the side as they all ate popcorn and watched The Avengers play across the screen.

Gabriel brought his head back around the corner of the doorframe so he could be completely in the hallway.

"Okay..." He started, tilting his head slightly as he looked down at the floor, trying to pick out the words he was going to say next. "I know four people in that room. And I have a pretty good idea who that woman is, but I'm a little afraid to ask who that adorable little girl is."

"Well, that woman is Sam and Dean's mom. Amara brought her back to life. But, come on, Gabe." Y/N putting a hand on his shoulder. "Think about it. Can't your angelic properties make you... 'sense' it?"

He put a hand on the wall and a hand to his head as an overwhelming sensation overtook him, making his grace tingle with something familiar.

"I sense part of me..." He mumbled.

"It's because she is part of you." Y/N took his hand and started leading him back to the kitchen. She turned around to face him once they were in the kitchen again and put her arms around his neck. "She's a part of me, too."

"When?" He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"She was born almost exactly nine months after you died. Remember our night together before you left to take on Lucifer?" She asked, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

He chuckled, pecking her lips. "Of course I remember... So that's when it happened, huh?"

"Yeah... She's about seven and a half now." Y/N told him, playing with the ends of hair at the nape of his neck.

"What's her name?" He asked gently, running his fingers through her hair.

"Gabrielle." She replied.

Gabriel froze for a moment. "You named her after me?"

"Of course I did." Y/N laughed softly. "Who else would I name her after?... Seems like my soulmate and the father of my child would be a pretty good namesake."

"Father... I'm a father..." He pulled away from Y/N. "We have a child."

"Yes we do." Y/N giggled. "You know, you co--"

"Mommy?" A little voice said from the doorway.

Y/N turned her head to see Gabrielle standing there. "Hi, sweetie."

Gabrielle's eyes wandered over to stare at Gabriel curiously. She then let her eyes wander back over to her mother and gave her a questioning look.

Y/N smiled gently at her before walking over and crouching in front of her. "You remember those stories I used to tell you about your daddy?"

"Yeah." The little girl replied, her eyes flicking back and forth between her mother and Gabriel.

"Well, sweet-pea..." Y/N said, putting a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder before making a small gesture towards Gabriel. "That's your daddy. Mr. Chuck brought him back to us."

Little Gabby's eyes widened slightly with excitement as she looked back over to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled gently at her, crouching down. "Hey there, gumdrop."

Gabrielle smiled wide before running over and launching herself into Gabriel's arms. "Daddy!"

Gabriel smiled, his hand cradling the back of her head as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. A few tears were escaping his eyes.

Y/N sniffles slightly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Gabrielle heard her mother sniffle, making her pull away from Gabriel and run back over to her. "Why are you crying, mommy? Are you sad?"

Y/N hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. "No, baby. I'm really really happy. These are happy tears."

"Oh, okay." The little girl replied, pulling away from her mother's embrace. "Can I go finish watching the movie now? I wanna see more Loki."

Y/N chuckled, nodding. "Sure, sweetie, go on."

Gabrielle nodded, running back over to Gabriel and hugging him once more before running back out of the kitchen.

Gabriel chuckled. "Loki?"

Y/N nodded as they both stood back up. "Yeah, he's her favorite character. In her words: 'He's misunderstood, but lovable.'. I happen to agree."

He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her. "Is that so? Well, why don't we go finish the movie with everyone then?"

Y/N smiled up at him. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

With that, the couple linked hands to go and make their way to the living room to enjoy the what was left of The Avengers with their daughter and everyone else.


End file.
